This invention relates to regulated power supplies, and more particularly to a digital power supply regulator using pulse counts and a feedback servo loop.
Analog MOS circuitry is extremely sensitive to radiation and there are undesirable results when not placed in a suitable radiation-free environment. The present invention is a regulated power supply but instead of using conventional analog techniques that have high sensitivities to radiation, a digital system is disclosed which is relatively insensitive to radiation.